


EXPLAIN THIS, SKYWALKER!

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Family, Family Fluff, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, anakin and padme aint fooling anyone, luke and leia are so damn stubborn, the jedi council is done, they've had enough of anakin's bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Anakin and Padmé give birth to twins during the still-raging Clone Wars, and needless to say, it's hard to raise them, but they'll get through it. One day, Luke and Leia get stubborn and want to be with them. The good news is Anakin knows exactly what to do.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	EXPLAIN THIS, SKYWALKER!

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open to see his angel (well, it’s really just Padmé) sleeping soundly next to him. The twins were almost 4 years old and were growing up rather well. Padmé knew it was better off that she gave birth to twins after the war which, while it is calming down, is still raging on. Still, she and her husband decided to face it and raise the children in the middle of the war. So far, they were doing quite well in raising them, but it wasn’t uncommon for one of them to take the kids to work and watch them over there, especially if the kids woke up before they left for work. Padmé soon had more handmaidens, and she asked them to watch the kids occasionally, but the kids still almost always preferred their parents over the Padmé look-a-likes (They were very impressed that Luke and Leia, their kids, could easily differentiate Padmé from her handmaidens).

Padmé soon woke up herself, and she was greeted with a kiss to the forehead, “Good morning, angel.”

“Good morning, Ani,” she replied before stretching her arms and sitting up with a yawn. “Are they still asleep?”

“Soundly,” he answered. “We may be quite lucky today.”

“That’s good,” she smiled. “I have an important meeting today, and correct me if I’m wrong, you have a Jedi Council meeting to attend as well.”

“Yep, I do,” he confirmed.

“We best get ready then,” she replied before the two got up and began preparing.

“I’m right with you.”

It was rather difficult, especially as they still tried to keep their relationship and family secret despite how painfully obvious it was. The good thing was everyone on Coruscant elected to ignore it, but the bad thing (or, maybe it’s good) was Anakin quite enjoyed making his unconvincing arguments that Luke and Leia weren’t his children, especially with the Jedi Council.

____________________

Luke and Leia woke up almost at the same time.

“Good mowning, Luke,” Leia greeted as she saw her twin brother was awake.

“Morrning, Leia,” he replied before his eyes widened as he soon realized that his parents would probably be preparing to leave by now. “WE HAVE TO GET TO MOMMY AND DADDY!”

Luke and Leia practically fell off the bed before getting up and running out the door. They saw their parents, Anakin and Padmé, about to walk out of the door with Padmé’s handmaidens standing right next to them, probably there as they were going to begin taking over the babysitting duties.

“MOMMY! DADDY!”, Luke yelled as he and Leia ran to their about-to-leave parents.

“DON’T GO!”, Leia added. “NOOO!”

Anakin facepalmed himself for a moment before quickly pulling it back as he turned to the kids with a half-fake half-real smile on his face, “Luke! Leia! Good morning, you two!”

“Oh, Luke, Leia,” Padmé bent down, mimicking her husband’s actions. “We didn’t realize you were awake, dears.”

“Me and your Mommy are just gonna head off to work,” Anakin explained calmly. “Auntie Cordé and Auntie Dormé will be watching you two today, okay? You two be nice, alright?”

“NO!”

Anakin frowned as Padmé replied, a frown on her face as well, “Why aren’t you two gonna be nice to your aunties?”

“It’s not that, Mommy,” Luke replied with forced calm before yelling again, albeit not as loudly as earlier. “We just don’t want you and Daddy to go!”

“Luke, me and your Mommy have work, and we can’t skip it because it’s very important. You two are going to stay here for the day, okay?”

“Nooooooo,” Leia replied stubbornly, crossing her arms to finish the statement before her lips began to wobble, and she gave her father and mother a look that just asked for sympathy. “Don’t you and Mommy care about us more than work?”

Padmé sighed as Anakin gave a half-annoyed and half-amused look while she answered, “Leia, Luke, it’s not that me and your Daddy care more about work. It’s just that, sometimes, there are some work we can’t skip. If me and Daddy skip work that we can’t, bad things might happen. Did you know that me and your Daddy are practically dying to see you two during work?”

“Well, you and Daddy don’t have to go through that if you take us with you,” Luke pointed out.

Anakin looked at Padmé resignedly, “I’ll just take both of them.”

“But, you have a Council meeting,” she replied. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” he nodded. “These two aren’t going to stop until they can stay with at least one of us.”

____________________

Anakin was the first to arrive to the meeting, and he decided to let the kids sit down on his seat while they waited. Eventually, the other members of the Council came in one-by-one, and Anakin moved the children out of the seat and had them roam around. Eventually, Leia decided to acknowledge the other members with a gasp as she looked to her father, “Daddy? Are they playmates?”

“Er, they ar-“

“MORE PLAYMATES!”, Luke interjected with a clear shout, ignored by most of the other council members as they were busy murmuring to one another before the main meeting started. Anakin groaned into his hands as he covered his face, but he then decided to just enjoy his two rascals wreak havoc.

He saw Luke run up to Obi-Wan first, and he climbed up the esteemed Jedi Master like he was nothing. Obi-Wan leaned back, giving Anakin a raised eyebrow as Luke played with his beard, “Anakin, tell me what exactly made you think that your children should be brought to this meeting?”

“My children?”, he scoffed. “I’m just their babysitter. Their parents are Senator Amidala and whoever her husband is, I don’t know who, really.”

“You,” Obi-Wan answered dryly.

“Me? Pfft, I do not look like someone who fits the senator’s standards.”

“Really? From what I remember, you two were rather close friends,” Obi-Wan replied.

“EXPLAIN THIS, SKYWALKER!”, he heard Windu shout from across the room as Leia seemed to be toying with his chair, playing with her toy speeder.

“Why are you guys blaming it on me?”, he asked, clearly on the verge of smiling.

“Because they’re your children,” Windu pointed out.

“Very interesting creatures, Skywalker’s children are,” Yoda commented, stroking his chin as he examined the two wreaking havoc on the supposed meeting. “Like no other younglings, they are.”

“For one thing, Master Yoda, they are not exactly younglings,” Anakin pointed out. “For another, I am not their father.”

Anakin vaguely heard someone asking Luke about who his parents were, and Luke jumped off said someone and ran to the center of the room as he gestured to Anakin to make an announcement, “THIS IS DADDY!”

Leia ran to her brother and gestured to him, “AND, THIS IS MY BROTHER, LUKE!”

Luke and Leia then ran to their father and tugged on both his hands, clearly trying to get him to get up. Anakin shook his head to decline, but the kids weren’t stopping, so he decided to get up.

“Daddy, introduce yourself!”, Luke exclaimed.

Anakin chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head in denial, “Well, everyone, I am Anakin Skywalker, their babysitter.”

Leia giggled before looking up at Anakin, “No, silly, you’re Daddy!”

Obi-Wan chuckled, and Anakin turned around to look at him, “It seems your own child is more enlightened than you are, Anakin.”

“Master Skywalker, unconvincing, your arguments are,” Yoda pointed out. “Futile, your attempts to convince us that they are not your children are.”

Windu snorted, amused at the younger Jedi’s attempts, “Daddy?”

“That’s just the wrong way of saying my nickname,” Anakin chuckled before replying.

“Which is?”, he raised an eyebrow.

“Savvy,” he answered, but he used the Force to make sure Luke and Leia couldn’t hear it, so they wouldn’t end up calling him that anytime soon. “Senator Amidala always called me that because I was always able to make the right choices, and that became their nickname for me. They just misunderstood it and end up calling me _Daddy_.”

“Mhm,” Obi-Wan reacted sarcastically, half-amused.

Luke looked up at Anakin and hugged his leg with a smile of pure adoration, “Thank you for bringing us here, Daddy. It was so fun to have new playmates! We wuv you.”

Anakin couldn’t help but smile as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Luke’s forehead, “I love you, too.”

Leia hugged him, “Luv you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too,” he repeated towards Leia before giving her a kiss on the forehead as well.

“I love you, too?”, Windu repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“What? I love the kids I babysit,” Anakin shrugged. “I’ll admit that this is the one rule I broke in the Code.”

“The _one rule_?”, Obi-Wan repeated. “Really?”

“Really!”, he exclaimed. “I broke one rule, and this is it.”

“Daddy, can we go home now?”, Luke asked.

“Pretty please,” Leia added.

“Okay,” he nodded with a smile, causing his two children to smile as well. He stood up, and Luke and Leia held onto one of his hands as he led them out of the room. Anakin turned around and shot a wink to Obi-Wan, to which he replied with an eyeroll.

So much for a productive Council meeting.


End file.
